


The Play

by planetundersiege



Series: International Fanworks Day 2019 [2]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Bowhawk, Cute, Drabble, Drawing, International Fanworks Day 2019, M/M, New hyper obsessions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-29 01:23:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17798432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Sea Hawk finds out Bow is crazy about a new play he just saw.





	The Play

Sea Hawk walked into Bow’s room at the Bright Moon castle. He was in a happy mood, and really wanted to talk to his boyfriend about how he once again had sunk a ship, with style. The fire on it as it sunk into the salty water. He would  _ love _ to hear about it!

 

“Hey Bow!” he said and turned to the right, and saw his boyfriend lie on the floor on his stomach, pen in hand as he drew something on paper.That peaked Sea Hawk’s interest. “What are you doing?”

 

Bow looked up, and gave Sea Hawk a smile.

 

“Hey! I’m just drawing, I’m really excited. Me, Glimmer and Adora went and saw this new play, and I just had to draw the characters! The actors were amazing. Look!”

 

Bow handed his drawing to Sea Hawk. There was several people dressed in a sort of old fashion garbs, all holding swords and shields.

 

“Wow Bow, you’re talented! This is really good.”

 

Bow blushed.

 

“Thanks Sea Hawk. I just had to draw stuff, I can’t get the play out of my head. It’s like the best thing I’ve ever seen, and I really wanna go and see it again.”

 

Sea Hawk chuckled.

 

“Well, if you like it do much, would you mind telling me about it?”

 

He saw the sparkles in Bow’s eyes, still unaware that he just asked for a two hour long lecture about a play.


End file.
